


【Arknights】【银博】深色啤酒

by homuko



Category: ArkNights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homuko/pseuds/homuko





	【Arknights】【银博】深色啤酒

*刀客塔（男）注意

*双董事长设定 现代paro

*失忆梗

*OOC注意 HE

*童颜刀客塔+身高168cm(xiaoaizi

*全文2w字 愉快食用~

博士形象参照lof上的阿也宝贝

//

才刚褪下清晨的灰烟和薄雾，日子马上就陷入琥珀色的低沉午后，有一瞬间变得金黄透明，像是深色的啤酒，随即它很快就坠入了多彩而辽阔的夜，坠入它美妙的重重拱顶之下。 ——布鲁诺·舒尔茨

chapter01

*

银灰接到医院拨来的电话时，他还在跟一群股东开临时会议。

最近国际形势有变，喀兰贸易必须做好充分应对的准备。毕竟作为一家跨国贸易企业，政策形势关乎企业未来，即使喀兰贸易的董事长是国内赫赫有名的雪境大少，也需要临时做出一些内部调整。

银灰记得很清楚，他正准备在一张由股东递过来的文件上签字，上面写的预估利润有多少个零他记不清了，自己正按照流程签下‘sliverash’，一通应急电话便打了过来。

银灰示意抱歉表示先暂停一下会议，股东们点点头任他出去了。银灰走出去按下接听键，一对豹耳下意识竖起来。

“喂？”

电话另一边传来一个陌生的女声：“请问是博士的亲属吗？”

银灰愣了愣才回答：“是。我是他的...丈夫。”

“请你速来A区市立医院一趟。”女声语速很快，似乎不想耽误任何时间，“他在内环出了交通事故——”

女声还没说完银灰就挂了电话。他觉得那一瞬间自己脑里一片空白，好像以前的所有东西都派不上用场了，从离开会议室跑进电梯，到坐上迈巴赫超速开上公路，他都不知道自己是怎么过来的。

严肃地说，他和罗德岛医药公司的董事长博士已经分居一周多了。而今天正好是他的生日。

虽然嘴上说着分居，银灰知道自己内心并不是如此。

看吧。还想分居。

银灰一边克制着心中的暴躁，一边把油门又往下踩了一脚。

早知道我宁愿把你锁在家里。

*

博士提出分居的原因很简单。

银灰是搞跨国贸易的人，天天满世界到处跑。一年到头能回来的日子也只有短短一两个月，这几年都是如此。博士本业就是从事医药研究，也用不着到处跟人谈判周旋，每天公司、实验室、家，三点一线，潜心研究不用纠结太多。

博士年龄比银灰大一点，也比较恋家。家这个东西，对他而言十分重要。瓶瓶罐罐摆弄多了，跟外界接触不多，除了平常跟董事会和助手商量新药研发以外，交流最多的人就是银灰。

所以两人之前一年，常常为了这些事情吵架。

银灰很清楚，博士平常虽然和颜悦色温温和和的，但骨子里还是有一种不服输的气。无论怎么他都不愿意再退一步，可自己也不是个一味谦让的人。

那天吵得凶了。博士杯子重重一放，低吼一声，行，银灰，你不留我们就分居。

银灰也气得没了脑子。尾巴一扫把花瓶扫了下来，回道，行啊，分居就是。

博士一愣，隔了很久才反应过来，仿佛不认得面前这个人似的。冷笑一声，好，你说的。

第二天博士就搬了出去。还拉黑了银灰的电话号码。

现在想起来银灰还真的特别后悔。如果当时把他摁着吻上一通说不定还没这个事儿。

“啊。银灰先生。”

银灰赶到急救室的时候，一个面色憔悴的少女抬起头来看他，勉勉强强挤出一个笑容，轻声道：“你来啦。”

傍晚急救部走廊空空荡荡的，灯光还有点刺眼。

“阿米娅。”银灰认得面前的女孩，朝她点点头，刚才跑了挺长一段路银灰还喘着粗气，“博士呢？”

阿米娅是博士身边最得力的助手，一直以来都跟在他身边。银灰觉得她更像一个妹妹的身份，忠诚而形影不离。

“博士他...身体没有大碍...”阿米娅笑了笑，同时眉头又皱成一团，“就是——”

“就是什么？”银灰又开始焦躁，忍不住打断了她。

“就是...”

阿米娅眼泪突然在眼眶里打转

“失忆了...银灰先生......”

*

博士躺在病床上，努力回想着之前的事情。

不过别说以前，就连现在他所经历的一切，他都觉得莫名其妙。

自己的名字？很好，他还记得。

刚才冲进病房的小兔子？模模糊糊的，好像有点眼熟。

这是什么地方？我为什么在这里？我来这里干什么？他倒是一点也记不得了。

脑袋有些隐隐作痛，博士扶了扶额头，却发现自己手上扎了静脉注射，抬头一看——葡萄糖注射液和生理盐水，还好，知识没忘。

他借着医院落地窗的反光看到自己的样貌——黑发。黑瞳。脸色看起来不太好。

他就这么静坐了十几分钟，直到银灰推门进来。

跟他们的第一次相遇一模一样，博士一见到他就把所有视线放在了他的白色斑点耳朵和大尾巴上。只不过第一次银灰还是个谢拉格的小少爷，尾巴还不像现在这样，看起来就很有威慑力。

博士本能地往后缩了缩，可能是银灰天生的自带气场。无奈一往后退就碰到了床板。

银灰怕他脑袋又被撞到，不敢再往前边走了。

估计是真失忆了。

换作平常他哪里会怕他，直接上来拽着他领带就是一阵亲。非把大名鼎鼎的银老板骗上床去不可。

银灰叹了口气，只好用以前小时候博士哄他的方法，一边说没事别怕一边慢慢地走到他面前去，摸了摸他那只没被针扎的手。还好博士没有摁下应急警报铃叫人把他带走，看来他也记不着分居的事了。

“还记得我是谁吗？”

银灰个子很高，坐下来也比博士稍高一些，他尽量削弱了自己眼神里的锐气。

毕竟是他爱人。怎么凶也真凶不起来。

就算他可能不认得自己了。银灰在心里嘲讽自己，看吧，自作自受。

然而博士发现他还记得他。还毫不犹豫地脱口而出了。

“银灰？”

银灰一愣。

博士仰头看他，似乎也对自己的反应比较吃惊。因为面前这个人，是的，感觉他特别重要，但无论怎么样他也只记得起他的名字。

两人对视好久。

“你认得我？”博士开口问道。

银灰心里忽然一酸，竟然语塞了。半天说不出话来。

最后他是以一个拥抱结束的。拥抱的样子不算亲昵，但对于银灰来说已经足够了。

“当然。博士。”银灰揉揉博士的头发，“可不只认得。”

银灰的大手很是温暖，博士觉得一阵疲倦感从头到脚地席卷过来。感觉像有魔力似的，一不小心被弄得措手不及。

“回家好吗？博士。”

博士笑了一声，“抱歉，我现在好像不太理解‘家’的意思了。”

银灰深吸一口气

“就是你深爱的地方。”

chapter02

*

回家的路上。  
银灰坐在驾驶座，博士坐在副驾。  
被吓得心惊胆战的，银灰不敢再让司机开车。自己握着方向盘，这样他才安心一点。  
万一又出什么乱子，他可不想再碰上了。  
博士望着窗外，柔和的脸弧被车窗外五光十色的霓虹灯蒙上一层薄薄的逆光，跟出事前没什么两样。  
他没注意银灰，自个望着。换作以前银灰还能猜得出他在想什么，现在他失忆了，银灰估摸着自己也是猜不出什么东西了。  
没事。他只是…失忆了而已。  
银灰安慰自己。  
但不安还是慢吞吞地浮出水面来。银灰直视道路前方的指示牌，内心却是充满不确定。  
“博士。”  
银灰喊他名字，博士应声转头，刹那间两人眼神交会，浅灰和墨色的瞳孔。银灰的心狠狠颤了颤，随即飞快将视线转向前方。眼神间的交流不过几秒。  
博士不解，眉头轻皱着看他。他总觉得这个人一开始就挺奇怪，一来就抱着他不说，现在又说一起回家。  
回家？回什么家？怎么你还一脸憋屈做错事的样子？我连什么状况都没搞清呢。  
“……”银灰沉默了一会，耳朵耷了耷，不过这都是很细节的变化。  
“博士。我叫什么名字？”  
博士：“……”  
刚才不是说过了嘛。博士默默把你是不是有病这句有点伤人的话咽回去，又重新喊了声银灰的名字。  
这下银灰心放了一半，耳朵也不耷了。  
“你知道我是你的……”  
博士看看银灰，见银灰欲言又止的时候想了想，似乎自己罗德岛医药公司董事长这个职位没有忘，直接帮银灰接了下面一个词  
“…司机？”  
是吧。能接我回家还能给我开车。博士把银灰上上下下打量了一通，又高又结实，西装穿得笔笔挺挺的，怎么看都适合既做司机又兼保镖的那种…就是长得很出众，当司机有点可惜了。  
银灰听完差点没笑出声。  
得，博士失了忆还挺可爱的。  
那条在座位上无处安放的大尾巴忍不住摇了摇。  
“我是你的丈夫。”银灰耐心给博士解释，害怕博士把丈夫这个词一起忘了，“就是跟你一起生活的爱人。”  
博士：“我知道这个意思。”  
银灰：“……”  
银灰：“哦。”  
这两个人总是存在一些有的没的胜负欲。  
银灰：“说通俗一点。博士。你要叫我老公。”  
博士挑挑眉毛：“你确定不是你叫我老公？”  
银灰撇眼看他，博士年龄虽然比自己大上几岁，脸看起来却是比自己小几岁的脸。更何况博士只有168，踮脚到他肩膀已经很不错了。现在这副样子倒是有点像他以前跟人谈判时的那种神气样，明明看起来挺病弱的吧又是个狠角色。  
不过这些到他银灰这里都算不上什么。他笑笑：“博士。别仗着你失忆了，我就不敢把你办妥贴。”  
博士够聪明，一下悟出银灰这是话中有话，伴侣关系实锤了都，立马扯扯头上的帽子，装作什么都没听见的样子。  
隔了一会儿博士又没忍住，看了眼银灰。银灰心情似乎也好了不少，嘴角时不时翘翘。  
说实话。银灰是真的英气。  
博士没移开眼神。银灰是天生的领袖，一举一动都透着顶层精英的气质，气场都摆在那儿，没有威慑力都是说笑了。还有他银发银瞳，鼻梁高挺，薄唇，眉眼透着雪境特有的精细，脸上棱角分明，要人说不好看都难。  
还行。看来我以前审美能力还不错。  
博士在心里把自己夸了一道。  
银灰眼睛敏锐，一下就注意到博士看着自己。轻笑道：“看谁呢。”  
“看你。”  
博士很是诚实。语气淡淡的，理所当然似的。  
要不是自己还在开车，银灰特想用自己尾巴去糊弄博士的脸。  
博士出事后，银灰推掉了所有的会议，一心一意来陪病人了。然而媒体那边他可没懈怠着，在离开病房前就替博士给罗德岛公司内部安排好了应对措施，毕竟两边董事长都是结了婚的人儿，事务方面有时也连通了的。银灰还是雪境贵族出身，现任当家，调用一些资源不成问题。  
他就害怕有些风言风语波及博士，这人一心想研发新东西出来，对外界几乎不闻不问，如果有不好的影响那怎么行？  
银灰也不想去想他们上一周还在闹分居。两个人心中其实没一个想分居的，就是都是男人，自尊心强，双方都拉不下这个面子来给对方让步——可能银灰要稍微谦让一些，但是吵了架以后也好不到哪里去。  
想到这里银灰还十分愧疚。  
要是我当时留着陪他的话——

从医院到自家的路程其实没多久，但银灰觉得，挺漫长的，漫长得有点离谱了。像在做梦似的。  
银灰停好了车，解开安全带之际发现博士正躺在座位上，眼睛闭着，像是睡着了。  
累了？银灰凑上去，正想戳戳博士脸颊，博士却两眼一睁，迅速抓住了银灰的手。  
银灰：“……”  
“你在装睡？博士——”  
银灰还想损他几句，结果嘴唇倒是被一个软软的东西堵上了。他下意识抱住了面前仰起头的人，实打实的身体反应快过大脑。  
博士当然没睡，只是趁着没事休息一会儿。虽然是失忆了，他还是懂得爱惜自己身体。  
博士上得了商战下得了科研，可谓是一个聪明人中的聪明人。伴侣关系他当然一清二楚，既有肉体关系又有精神关系。这种东西，不试试怎么知道是真是假？  
他觉得自己可不是个好糊弄的角色。  
然而一试他就有些飘忽了。当他抱住银灰脖子之时他就觉得有些不对劲，不止是身体上的，还有精神上的。这种难以形容的安心感甚至还让他有点害怕，银灰一抱住他，他身子就开始软，像是习惯了依偎在他身边似的，肌肤接触之际博士听见自己的心跳声，咚咚咚，心跳加速，毫无疑问那些令人疯狂的东西开始分泌了。  
暗觉不妙。博士试图挣开，不料银灰不准。抱着他就不撒手了。尾巴还来来回回扫着他的背，像是给他安慰一般。  
对于银灰来说，这样的感觉却是久违了。  
这两年概括下来，除了忙就是忙，能有什么性/生活呢？连见面的日子都屈指可数，别说什么高质量了。平常银灰又清心寡欲的，心里也只有博士一个人。就算想他想得挠心窝子，银灰都是一再克制，克制。直到见面才露出原型来。  
“银灰…”  
博士被吻得头晕，服输一般喊了声他的名字。  
“嗯。”银灰应着。虽然还没吻够，但还是放了博士一马。  
“别考验我。博士。”  
银灰打开车门，下车。  
“你会受不住的。”

chapter03

*

事实证明博士确实有点受不住。  
家在顶楼，是一个足足有两百平的大平层。落地窗干净的很，银灰每天都要叫人过来打扫整理。  
才进了家门没多久，博士就被银灰按在这落地窗上，抱着不停地吻。  
银灰把外套脱了，只剩件白衬衫。  
妈的。这领带打得，这衣服穿得，怎么这事情就做得这么…  
博士边想边被银灰亲吻，又沉迷又无奈。自己才从昏迷中醒来没多久，就被人按着亲来亲去，还有条大尾巴贴着自己外套扫来扫去。  
就算你有多好看…还是让我喘口气吧。行不？大雪豹。  
“…消停会，银灰。”  
从银灰的角度看，博士被自己抱在怀里，挺小一只。这种禁/欲之中带着点反差的感觉是有点让人招架不住。不过把面前人弄不舒服了就不是他的本意了，银灰低声道了声歉，转个身把博士放在沙发上。自己就这么俯下身来看他。  
“不喜欢？”  
当然不是不喜欢，只是…太激烈了。  
博士不知道银灰是忍了多久。  
“我想试试我们精神层面的关系。”博士盯着银灰看，“万一你只是想拐我走呢？”  
银灰被逗笑了，主动给博士开出道来。  
“行。你想聊什么，博士？”  
博士起身，在客厅晃了一圈，转头问道：“只有我们两个住？”  
“当然。”银灰调侃了一句，“难道你还想三个人？”  
博士不想回他，估摸着这人恐怕是霸道总裁当得惯了。继续转悠。毕竟两百平的房子，别墅也能盖两三层。  
房子确实是大，银灰看出来博士眼中掩盖的震惊。呵，这种小情绪，相处十几年了都，就算你失忆我也看得出来。  
银灰又觉得好笑。博士，你可也是一个拥有一整个公司的人的，房子对你来说算什么事。  
银灰想逗他，大尾巴摇了摇，问道：“喜欢么？博士。”  
博士贴着落地窗往外看，天空宝石蓝，一片灯火通明，钢铁森林拔地而起，竟然有种视觉上的冲击感。说实话，景色很不错。  
博士正想说话，银灰却补充道：“这房子，因为你喜欢才买的。”  
“……”博士沉默半晌，问了银灰一个不太相关的问题，“我以前是个怎样的人？”  
博士看着银灰，表情却是没关系你不想形容就算了。  
能说的话可多了。银灰起立，去给两人一人倒了一杯香槟。  
你是个怎样的人？天天泡在实验室研究，惦记病人比惦记自己还厉害。是个实干家，脚踏实地，什么挑战都敢迎难而上，偶尔放个阴招，也倒是心狠手辣的。  
有时候讨厌你这样子，有时候又特别喜欢你这副样子。  
是个让他银灰敬佩欣赏的，同时又无比喜爱的人。  
但是这些话银灰都没说出口，他端着杯子撮了一口。用很微妙的表情看着博士。  
博士被看得心痒，避开银灰眼神走到他面前去，也端起杯子喝了一口。  
银灰却在这时说了话  
“不用在意他人的目光，博士。”银灰道，“我看上的人又会差到哪里去？”  
博士听了笑道：“自大。”  
“这个国家比我强的人可没几个。”银灰撇眼，就着刚才喝的酒，捏着博士下巴就把舌头往他嘴里送。  
“…别闹！”博士差点跳起来。  
你说不闹就不闹了？银灰吻了吻博士嘴角，打趣道：“在我面前还穿这么多？”  
博士看了一眼银灰，单衣。而自己裹得严严实实，像是遥远北冰洋的因纽特人。  
“…脱就是。”博士有些心不甘情不愿地脱了外套。  
也不是心不甘情不愿，就是死要面子。  
银灰笑笑，凑上来揉揉博士脑袋，动作很是温柔。  
“疼不疼？”  
“别摸我，银灰。”博士莫名有些抵触，把头扭向一边。像是发脾气似的。  
“你以前也是这么摸我脑袋的，你忘了？”  
银灰突然反应过来。  
哦…他确实忘了

以前银灰还只有七八岁的时候，博士大概十一二岁。  
雪境整年都在下雪，只是随着季节变化，时大时小罢了。  
银灰当时也是个好动爱玩的小孩子，在家里闷多了就想出去玩。博士偶尔过来看他，两人便约好去雪地玩雪。  
两个人一起定好时间，用只有两个人知道的暗号传递信息，可谓是不亦乐乎。  
一个雪夜里他们偷偷溜出去打雪仗，漆黑的夜晚里灯光洒在两人身上，银灰披着红色披风，跟着博士在雪地里蹦蹦跳跳，像个雪境的小王子。  
小孩子总是无忧无虑，不过也有坏处。银灰打雪仗打得太欢了，只顾着追着博士跑，没注意地上。一不小心就摔了，额头还磕到了地上的石子。  
头上立马就见红了。小银灰哪里受过这些，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，眼泪在眼眶打起转来。  
博士一看银灰脑袋流血了，雪也不玩了，赶快抱着他去找同行的凯尔希医生。  
银灰觉得特委屈，出来玩一下能把脑袋磕流血。上药的时候更痛，眼泪怎么也忍不住了，唰唰地流出来。小耳朵耷拉着，难过极了。  
银灰眼睛水汪汪的，一头银发还是微卷。怎么看都可爱。一哭更让人想抱着安慰，连凯尔希医生都有些抵抗不住了。  
只有博士上前揉揉银灰后脑，很认真地道：“男子汉不能哭的。弟弟要忍住。”  
不知道为什么银灰对这句话特别深刻，还一直记到了现在。

回过神来。博士还是一脸疑惑看着他，真的忘了。  
这次换银灰心疼了。他拇指抚过博士的脸。  
抱歉。  
要是我…不让你走的话——

chapter04

*

虽说博士失忆了，但公司事务还是能处理的。毕竟专业知识没忘，只不过就是自己一个人忙不过来，又在家里，需要帮手。  
博士第一时间想到银灰，然而他还是对银灰抱有丁点怀疑。银灰年龄也不大吧就能当董事长，万一只是纨绔子弟，表面有权实则什么都不是呢。  
银灰知道了笑他，你以为我是什么人？  
银灰不仅有出众的能力，还十分自律。坐上办公椅就专注地帮博士处理起事务来。签合同，开视频会议，跟下属确认下半年的任务，没多久就打理完了所有差事，还顺带联系了一下崖心和初雪，两个女孩还在上学，听见哥哥拨电话来了，个个喜笑颜开的，还问了问博士的状况。  
博士做完了手里的工作，还在揉有些胀痛的太阳穴，就发现银灰已经在跟人视频通话了，而自己才刚刚做完。  
博士：“......”  
有点不服啊。  
银灰注意到博士的小表情，转过来对着博士笑道：“如何？博士，评个分吧。”说完银灰就跟妹妹们说了再见，笔记本合上只盯着博士看了。  
“...五分。”博士不想看他。  
银灰耳朵动了动，嘴角勾起来：“满分是多少？”  
“十分。”博士很不客气。  
银灰还是笑：“你真苛刻。”  
博士听出来银灰是在惯着自己呢，嗫嚅半天说不出什么反驳他的话。他回想刚才被银灰摸头时那种反感，又突然觉得挺不对劲的。  
怎么会有反感？  
博士抬头问银灰：“你是不是瞒着我什么？”  
银灰准备拿笔记本的手顿了顿，随后道：“我有什么好瞒着你的？”  
其实他撒谎了。银灰有一点心虚，又补充了一句：“我银行账户密码都交给你了。”  
嗯。这句倒是真的。  
银灰心里舒坦了点。  
只不过银灰的反应哪能躲得过博士的眼睛，博士欠身，正色道：“我不稀罕钱。”他走到银灰面前，一口咬定：“你肯定有什么瞒着我。”  
得，这么聪明。银灰暗想。要他知道分居的事我就完了。  
然而银灰先生仍然保持着应有的镇静，毕竟作为喀兰的董事长，这可是基本素养。他拿起笔记本电脑，用很平常的语气道：“你多虑了，博士——”  
哪知道还没说完，他的手就被自家媳妇儿抓住了。而这位媳妇还挺凶的，起身就想把银灰摁倒在沙发上。  
银灰眉毛一翘。  
结果是下一秒博士反被摁倒在沙发上，力气怎么都比不过银灰。  
银灰手撑在博士颈边，用俯视的角度看着他。  
博士咬着下唇，用力想要挣开银灰的束缚。他直视他的眼睛，面色绯红。  
“你说吧，你到底是谁？”博士跟银灰耗力气，说话也不顺畅起来，“是其他公司派来的商业间谍...还是政府那边查我的？..别蒙我，这些我还是记得起来——”  
博士眼里有明显的不安，再加上他那张可童颜的脸。银灰老想直接就亲上去了。  
“我是谁？”银灰这个人平常不苟言笑，一到博士面前人设就崩了，满是笑意，“我是喀兰贸易的董事长，雪境的现任当家。罗德岛医药从一开始就跟我喀兰是盟友，你我都有各自的交易记录。博士，你可是想多了。”  
“你如果还怀疑我，我这里有你助手的电话号码，你可以拨过去确认一下。”  
银灰不慌不忙的样子忽然让博士有些不爽，博士瘪着嘴直接甩开了银灰的手，不料又被银灰拽回来。这次银灰可没顾忌什么媳妇儿失忆了，手指直接探入博士发根，趁着博士还没反应过来在他嘴唇上轻轻咬了一口，尾巴顺着博士小腿一路往上。  
“干...什么......”博士脸更红了，手抵着银灰胸膛。  
哈。这么纯情。  
银灰把领带解下来扔在一边，又开始解自己衬衫纽扣。  
当年是谁先挑拨我的？  
“显而易见，博士。”银灰倾身又咬了咬博士的脖颈。  
想念你的身体很久了。

Chapter05

*

银灰在床上还算绅士，但博士又是比较敏感的那一茬。进去没多久博士就开始哼哼，黑发被汗水濡湿，贴在脸上的样子可谓足够诱人。银灰这次也没有戴套，突起的青筋更是挑动着博士的神经。  
原本整齐的大床被弄得零乱不堪，博士趁着亲吻的间隙大口喘气，床单被他双手抓得紧紧的起了几层褶皱。而他的双腿则被银灰架在了肩膀上，这个动作过于羞耻以至于博士根本不敢往下看。  
“靠...轻点......”博士用手臂遮住自己眼睛，跟着银灰的节奏身体上下起伏。  
银灰知道他疼，讨好似的低头吻了吻博士的发旋。同时也慢慢开始抽插起来，惹得下边的人身体颤抖，下意识便伸手抱住了他的后背。两个人几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖，这样过于亲昵的距离，恐怕只有伴侣才适合了。  
“Doctor——”银灰在博士耳边低语，两人皮肤接触炽热的温度让银灰着迷，忍不住加快了抽插的速度。  
博士低吟一声，抬头看见银灰淌着汗水的腹肌。腰身摆动，散发的男性荷尔蒙过于性感。博士下意识暗骂了一声，操。  
经过这么久的相处与磨合，银灰早就对博士的身体一清二楚。就算是之前冷战闹分居有些生疏了，银灰也很快找到了博士的敏感点。  
博士虽然平常待人较冷，话也不多，但毫无疑问摘下帽子的博士面容也是清秀帅气。典型的有颜值但靠才华，还低调处事。  
银灰爱这样的他爱得要命，越想越有种冲动，尾巴伸出来抬起博士的腰。  
“忍一忍，宝贝。”  
说罢银灰对准那个点就开始碾压研磨起来。  
博士背都绷直了。快感像通了电似的传递全身。细碎的呻吟逐渐放纵起来。  
下方性器接触，磨得博士觉得火辣辣的。床被银灰摇得咯吱咯吱响，还有阵阵水声从下边传来。  
该死。  
博士也忍耐不住了，呻吟惹得银灰几近失去理智。  
从小到大他最信任的人就是他，走到哪里仿佛都有他的影子。以前他是仰望他的，像仰望天上的星星一样。而现在似乎自己也足够强大了，不过他依然把他天上的星星来看待。他是足够珍贵的宝物，无论多久在他心里也不会变。  
两人不停地亲吻，做爱，男人间的吻总是带着原始的暴力，不一会儿博士就感觉嘴里有了血的味道，也不知道是谁咬破了谁的。银灰摁住博士肩膀一点一点地舔舐他的嘴唇，帮他舔净唇上的血迹。  
细微的疼痛再加上性快感无疑是强烈的催化剂，不知道做了多久，两人痛痛快快地射了一次又一次，银灰低头吻了吻博士平坦的小腹，耳边细长的坠子贴着博士的皮肤，凉意又令博士抖了抖。  
银灰怕他冷着，覆上去两个人赤身裸体抱在一起。细细碎碎的吻落在博士脸上，博士抵挡不住困意，眼皮子像在打架，没过一会就直接累得睡着了。  
银灰看着博士倒在自己怀抱里蜷着，突然想起来自己小时候也是这么被博士抱着，闻着他身上好闻的香皂味，舒舒服服地进入梦乡。  
知道面前的人已经睡着了，银灰就这么盯着他看了好久。  
上一次这么看他是多久以前了？  
银灰承认自己记得不大清楚了，突然很想给自己来一耳刮子。  
博士眼睫毛很长，闭着眼睛睫毛一颤一颤的，像小扇子，挺好看。  
银灰看了起码有一刻钟才想起给浴缸放水。是啊，两个人身上都汗津津的，不泡一下怎么成。至于博士嘛，睡着了，理所当然的选择权就交给自己了。  
银灰精力比博士好多了，做完那事还能把博士抱着去浴室。他先沾了点水试试水温，才把博士一起抱进浴缸里。  
水温刚好，博士迷迷糊糊地支吾了几声。也许是因为很舒服的原因，他哼哼了几声也不再动了，靠在银灰肩膀上继续栽着脑袋。  
银灰也没闲着。拉着自家媳妇让他整个人靠在他身上，博士骨架也比较小，银灰还可以把他裹在怀里，用尾巴扫扫他的背。这下博士更舒服了，直接进入深睡状态。  
银灰揉揉博士的脑袋，黑色发丝缠在他手指上，颇有种难分难舍的意味。银灰低头看到博士身上有一些已经结疤的小伤口——是他出事的时候被车窗玻璃划破的，心里狠狠颤了一下。他有些笨拙地扶起博士的身体，慢慢探过去亲吻他已经变成暗红色的伤口。  
就这么，一遍又一遍。  
“对不起。”他低声道。紧紧把博士抱在怀里。  
不会再让你受伤了。

Chapter06

*

博士是被自己的胃饿醒的。  
翻身起来。阳光透过落地窗照进来，正好照在白色床单上。  
博士勉强回想了一下昨晚发生了什么。  
博士：“......”  
他知道自己脸红了。  
太劲爆了点。他还记得一些零零碎碎的片段，银灰健硕的腹肌和他不断滑动的喉结，还有他进入自己的那玩意儿......该死，自己的浪/叫记得最清楚。  
搞了那么久不饿才怪。  
博士再次无言。默默从床上起来，穿上被人叠得整整齐齐的...自己的裤子——毫无疑问肯定是银灰折的。  
他盯着那条裤子看了一会儿，从裤缝里捏出一根银白色的毛。  
博士：“......”  
脸上真烫。

银灰刚刚解下围裙就看见博士出来了。而博士正好看见银灰解开围裙后露出的黑色正装。  
两人望着对方脑子里都不知道在想些什么。  
从银灰的角度看，一大片阳光洒在自家媳妇儿身上，媳妇儿头发还没梳呢发梢整个翘起来，穿的还是自己的衣服，比媳妇儿体型打了几个号，松松垮垮挂在他身上，露出一截特好看的锁骨。慵懒里还带着种清爽的好看。  
从博士的角度看，这个牛逼哄哄的银总竟然站在厨房里做饭。没办法那手就算握着锅铲子也挺好看的，倒三角身材配上正装简直不想多说。你看那大尾巴还一摇一摇的耳朵还一动一动的——  
“别搞。银灰。”博士率先坐上餐桌阻止了接下来可能发生的一切难以言说的内容，“我很饿，真的。”  
“我明白。”银灰有点匆促地去给他拿碗筷。  
没一会儿银灰做的早饭就被摆在了餐桌上。两人再次对视，忽然就笑了，凑上去来了个早安吻。  
“要去上班？”博士问道。  
“嗯。”银灰点头，指了指桌上的早饭，“是你喜欢吃的。煎蛋和火腿，再加一杯牛奶。”  
银灰眨了眨眼睛：“半糖。”  
博士虽然记不得自己究竟喜欢吃什么了，但听着这句话心情格外舒畅，可能失忆前的自己确实很喜欢这样的早饭。也没想太多操着刀叉就开始吃了。  
刀叉碰撞的清脆声音听得银灰的心情也好，他看着博士埋头咀嚼嘴巴包成一团的样子觉得心里美滋滋的。要是每天都能这样过日子该多好啊，媳妇儿吃自己做的饭，一边吃还一边夸好吃。不说什么幸福美满，肯定幸福是百分之百的。  
但是银灰先生表面也不说什么，就这么盯着博士看。博士总觉得有一股奇怪的眼神始终跟着自己，油腻腻的。抬起头来果然是银灰。  
银老板虽然面无表情，但是大尾巴在背后忍不住地摇。怎么说也露了马脚。  
博士挑挑眉毛，准备撩面前这人试试。结果又想起来昨晚那场要命的床上运动，他不太想大早上的就在地上又来一遍，还有银灰也要上班呢。琢磨了一会还是算了，低头继续吃。  
银灰虽然平常一副正人君子的样子，不过在床上能把人弄得发抖求饶，还比其他人多出一条尾巴，捆绑什么的根本不在话下。  
博士现在可不想在他身下发抖求饶。  
银灰看博士起码看了五分钟才反应过来自己要吃饭，拿起刀叉的时候忽然又想起一件事儿。  
“博士。”  
“嗯？”博士还在跟盘子里的煎蛋较劲儿。  
“你想不想要什么礼物？”  
其实昨天是银灰的生日，但是博士失忆了。银灰也不想让他想起什么不愉快的事情，干脆问他想要什么。  
博士想了想，嘴里咬着叉子边缘，下意识脱口而出了一句猫爬架。  
“大号的。”他还补充，说出来连自己都吃惊。  
怎么是这个东西？  
银灰：“......”  
博士看银灰脸色一下就黑了，有点慌，解释道：“我也不知道为什么会突然想到这个......”  
“没事。”  
银灰切了一块煎蛋，放在嘴里开始嚼。  
怎么越嚼越没味儿了还...  
“你不喜欢？”博士歪歪脑袋。一脸无辜。  
换以前银灰知道博士肯定是在整蛊他，现在他估计博士肯定是真的一脸无辜。  
之前博士一直想买个猫爬架，给谁用呢。显而易见，肯定是给他银灰用。但是银灰一直就死犟，不要，坚决不要。我一个喀兰的董事长，没事去爬猫爬架干嘛？传出去还丢人现眼。  
总之银老板的自尊心一直在线着。扯烂了脸皮也不要。  
其实发自内心的呢，爬一下也不是不可以。  
况且自家媳妇儿连失忆了都还记得清清楚楚的呢......  
“没有，没有。”银灰摇手，“你喜欢就好。”  
博士也弄不清楚自己干嘛要喜欢一个猫爬架。两人大眼瞪小眼，最后都笑了。  
“你今天到底想不想上班哪，银老板？”博士伸手戳戳银灰手臂，“还是想在家里陪我这个病号，嗯？”  
银灰趁机握了握博士的手：“谁不想陪？不赚钱回来怎么照顾你？”  
成。照顾我。  
博士脸红了红，赶快推搡他。  
“行了行了，吃了快走，等我休养好了你看我不赚个几千万回来...谁要你照顾我？”  
“我的身价还是比你高的，博士——”  
银灰吃完了，拿起公文包，习惯性看了眼手表。博士也跟着凑过来，银灰伸手轻轻把他抱了抱，在脸上轻轻啄了一口。  
“等我回来。”银灰鼻息喷在博士耳边，热热的。  
“我知道。”博士抬头看他，黑色瞳孔像墨似的，“我难道还会跑不成？”  
“你已经跑过一次了，”银灰掐掐他的腰，“不能再有下一次了。”  
博士不懂。踮脚在银灰脸上也亲了一口，胡乱道：“哪跑啊我可没跑过。好好上班啊，别一颗心老往我这儿飞，飞过来我也把你打回公司去。”  
“是是是——”银灰听笑了。

这两人唯独跟对方在一起的时候话多，像两个话痨似的。  
所谓高山流水遇知音，他们倒是连这一步也跨过了。成了登对的腻友。

Chapter07

*

作为喀兰贸易的董事长，银灰也算是个公众人物。在家里瞧着自家博士一举一动，偷瞄他正大光明看他亲他抱他上他确实很不错。不过要应付铺天盖地的媒体，就是不太愉快的事情了。  
没想到大早上的，公司楼下就被一群记者围得水泄不通。  
银灰深吸一口气走过去，记者们就像看到攻击目标似的，个个举着麦克风摄像机手机冲过来了。  
保镖也跟着围上来。银灰寸步难移觉得心烦。杵着自己拐杖抬头给众人了一个警示的表情。  
都说银灰是业界大佬。这大佬的意思不仅仅是成就权力上的，还有气场上的。  
这下讯息一给周围人都被吓住了，纷纷挪起身子来，硬是给银灰开出一条通往公司大门的道儿。  
银灰看都不看记者们一眼，径直往前走。记者当然也不是吃素的料，追在银灰后边，一个一个问题像连珠炮似的蹦出来。  
“银灰先生！请问对这次博士的事故，你是否知情？”  
“银灰先生！最近还有传闻说您跟博士已经分居了，这是真的吗？”  
“这是否会影响到喀兰跟罗德岛的长期合作？”  
“银灰先生——”  
我要是知情，就算是他开火箭我也会把他拉回来。  
银灰只说了一句话  
“我在照顾他，喀兰和罗德岛的合作永远不会终止。”  
哎哟。这用词。永远呢。  
记者们集体愣了愣，可能全体暂停了几秒才开始沸腾起来。  
一时间快门声闪光灯咔咔咔的声音此起彼伏。有些记者迅速掏出本子开始记。  
“请问博士现在在您家吗——”  
“他能够出席下一次国际会议吗——”  
“下半年的合作项目能否透露一下啊银灰先生——”  
银灰在大众面前通常都惜字如金。这一句说完他就快步走远了，把记者晾在一边瞎折腾，琢磨当天的新闻该怎么凑字数。  
对公司里的职员来说，银总虽然话少，却是国宝一样的头号人物。是吧，除了话少，哪里都好。有实力还有颜值，上电视只有那么神气了。看到没看到没这他妈是我们家老板可酷了是不是！  
银灰刚从门口进来，一群人又炸锅了。  
都说银总兢兢业业勤勤恳恳，一手把喀兰打造成在国际上都赫赫有名的跨国企业。结果昨天他破天荒请了一整天的假。就连当时国家首脑邀他去吃饭他也只请了几个小时的假，这阵仗可谓是前所未有。  
全体员工正丈二和尚摸不着头脑呢就听见了一个大消息，老总的媳妇儿出交通事故了，送去医院了。现在老板来了，其实大家也想像门外那群记者一样围上去问问咋回事，不过谁敢啊，连摸一把老板的尾巴都不敢，别说问话了。  
所以说喀兰贸易的员工在公司活得也挺卑微的，私底下早就有了银灰粉丝团博士粉丝团银博后援团之类的各种玩意儿，等一看见老板又怂得只敢目视着他走远。  
没法啊，咱卑微也喜欢。  
员工们站在旁边用眼神交流。

*

“角峰，今天的行程？”  
银灰坐在办公桌前，偌大一个办公室都是他的。这个办公室采光极好，此时此刻阳光全洒在地上。  
他翻着最近的文件，角峰应声便开始报告。  
“今天的安排只有一个，老板。”角峰站在一边鞠了一躬，“凯尔希女士会来探望您。”  
“哦？”  
银灰抬眼，似乎对凯尔希的到来十分感兴趣。  
平常一般都是阿米娅过来，进行一些合作的交接工作之类。凯尔希通常都不会轻易来喀兰，她属于那种跟博士一样的，喜欢潜心钻研的类型。  
今天什么风把她吹来了？  
“还有五分钟估计就会到了。”角峰继续道，“老板，需不需要准备一下？”  
“简单布置就好。”银灰大手一挥，“罗德岛的人不喜欢那种华丽但无用的阵仗。”  
“是。老板。”  
角峰应声离开。

会议室内飘着绿茶的香味。凯尔希穿着黑色西装外套加一条包臀裙，端起茶杯轻轻抿了一口。与银灰相对而坐。  
外边路过的喀兰员工一脸好奇往里张望，可惜会议室弄了磨砂玻璃，一片模糊。只好悻悻地捏着速溶咖啡走了。  
“凯尔希小姐，好久不见。”银灰往茶壶里掺了一点热水，“博士在家里，你大可不必担心。”  
凯尔希眉头皱了皱，放下茶杯，沉声道：“我这次来，就是想跟你聊聊博士的事。”  
其实银灰或多或少都已经猜到了，也没有表现得太过吃惊。只是笑了笑，道：“请说。”  
银灰和凯尔希的关系不好也不坏，基本上是处于一个中间的位置。不过他们两个中间最关键的纽带就是博士。  
凯尔希深吸一口气，道：“银灰先生，我一直觉得你是一个很有远见的人。无论是在贸易，政治，还是局势上。你的洞察力都让我很吃惊。毫无疑问，你是一个优秀的人才。”  
银灰的耳朵下意识竖了竖。  
“但同时我也认为，你有一个很有野心的人，你并不满足于现在，你对喀兰还抱有更大的期望——”  
“现在的人，或多或少都会有野心，不是吗？女士。”银灰欠身，一双竖瞳略微眯了眯。  
凯尔希也倾身看着他，正色道：“但博士并不是那样的人。”  
银灰怔了怔。  
没错，这是他们分居的理由。  
“博士没有那么大的执着。你知道的，他将所有精力都投入到新药研制上，除此之外他并不想要什么——或者说，除了你以外。”凯尔希继续道，“我们一整个团队都在他身边。可以这么说，你陪伴博士的时间，还没有我们——这些他的合作伙伴多。”  
银灰垂眼。现在他似乎找不到反驳她的理由。  
“我并不是想蓄意破坏你和博士的感情，相反地，我倒是希望你们可以越来越好。”  
凯尔希将茶杯放在桌上，“有野心固然是正常的。但是希望你可以先想一想，什么东西比野心更重要。”  
银灰沉默了很久。  
上一年结婚纪念日的时候，他忙着跟国外的同行沟通交流。  
今年上半年，他跟博士一起进餐的时间加起来，还比不上跟股东们一个月的饭局。  
博士想他的时候他在干什么，恐怕坐在飞机上把手机开了飞机模式。就算见面，也只是匆匆亲吻并做爱，然后第二天醒来再匆匆离开，奔向另一个遥远的国度。  
为了得到更好的生活。他只能这样做。  
可是生活却从来没有真正让人满足过，如同饕餮，欲望和欲求总是无穷无尽。  
是不是忘了什么最珍贵的东西？是不是把自己最应该热爱的东西抛到脑后了？  
见银灰眉头逐渐皱起来，凯尔希起立，叹了口气道：“博士给你买的东西，可能今天就会到了。”  
银灰听了抬头，少见地出现了疑惑的表情。  
凯尔希看着银灰满脸迷茫，想着自己应该是第一次见到他这样子，又忍不住笑了出来：“怎么，他没告诉你？”  
银灰点头。  
“你们两个都挺倔的。”凯尔希笑道，“也是，他失忆了。”  
银灰仿佛被揭了旧伤疤似的，一阵难受。端着茶杯喝了一大口。  
“说起来你可能不信。博士那天出事故，就是为了给你庆生来着。”凯尔希顿了顿，“但是他死犟脾气，不想告诉你。”  
“你怎么...不早点告诉我？！”银灰来不及在意什么礼节了，声音微颤，几乎是低吼着说出来。  
“他不愿意。还威胁我了。”凯尔希耸耸肩膀，“还说叫阿米娅24小时监控我，监控我有没有给你发信息。”  
银灰：“......”  
他觉得概括一下自己目前的心情。一半气得要命，一半又心疼得要命。  
“别太自责。谁又会知道会发生那种事呢？”凯尔希拿上自己的风衣披在肩上，走到会议室门口时又回过头，笑道  
“银灰先生，猫爬架可要注意查收一下。”

chapter08

*

失忆带来了各种不方便。  
比如说，博士站在微波炉旁边，忘记了这是干什么的。  
上网搜了半天，他才弄清楚这东西怎么用。  
博士：“......”  
失忆还真是困难重重。不仅要想起身边的人，还要记起这些日常的东西该怎么用。  
他正想把冷掉的剩饭加热了吃，门口传来一阵敲门声。  
博士只好把东西放下去开门。  
“谁？”博士从猫眼里看人。  
是一个脸红通通的快递小哥。穿着蓝色工作服。  
“请问是博士吗？”小哥继续敲门，“这里有您的快递。”  
博士觉得奇怪：“不好意思，我没有订过任何东西。”  
小哥又仔仔细细把手里的面单核对了一下。  
博士把门打开。看到小哥背后巨大的箱子。  
小哥满脸尴尬地笑道：“先生。这上面确实写的是你的名字和地址。”  
博士从来没见过这么大的箱子。呆了。  
“这里面是什么？”  
“是什么......”小哥又看了一眼，“这上面有写，是...猫爬架......”  
小哥补充了一句：“啊，大号的。”  
博士：“............”  
小哥转身看了看背后，似乎明白了博士的无言，特别热心地道：“需要我给您抬进去吗？”  
“...如果可以，非常感谢........”博士满脸黑线。

*

站在家里客厅博士拿着说明书仔细看里面的说明。  
光是拆开就费了不少力气。还要把零件都组装起来。  
博士扫了一眼这些巨大的板子。  
肯定是他失忆前买的。  
他不明白自己为什么要买这个。要不是自己家是在顶楼还是大平层，这东西肯定放不下。  
忙活半天进展不大。他决定叫帮手过来。  
银灰算了。他在上班。而且这可能还是买给他的。  
找谁？  
博士回想片刻。只想起阿米娅的电话号码。  
阿米娅当然是随叫随到，听到博士有困难了十几分钟就赶了过来。当然，原本开开心心准备帮博士的她，看到这一大型物体也着实懵了。  
两个人站在巨大还没完工的猫爬架面前。  
“为什么..要买这个？”阿米娅问道，仿佛还没回过神来。  
博士摇摇头：“我也不知道。”  
两人沉默。

阿米娅虽然看起来个头小小的，但是力气挺大。但尽管如此两人也忙活了一个下午。  
当时博士正爬上去放垫子，刚刚放好正准备下来忽然脑袋一疼。一些零零碎碎的片段从脑里闪现出来，他觉得脚下一软，差一点摔了下去。  
片段里自己好像在开车，打了一通没接的电话，又气急败坏地把手机扔在副驾上。  
外边好像还在下雨，雨打在车窗上发出连续的响声。  
好大的雨。  
那时候自己在想些什么？  
“博士？博士？”阿米娅在下边喊他，“怎么了？”  
“..没什么。”博士立马下来，脑袋还有点晕，“我估计失忆后遗症要开始犯了......”  
阿米娅一听就急了：“那、那博士需不需要休息一下？！”  
阿米娅是行动派，拉着博士的手就准备把他带去沙发坐着。  
“不、不....”博士连忙摇手，心想没这么严重，反而问道：“阿米娅，我手机在哪里？”  
阿米娅愣了愣，道：“出事的时候手机被摔坏了，现在在外边维修...”  
博士暗想是自己运气不好，点点头。  
“博士急需吗？我可以叫那边稍微快一点...”阿米娅耳朵耷拉下来，“如果你需要的话...”  
博士当然不想为难阿米娅，摇手道，不用了。  
两人又继续投入到工作里。

银灰回来的时候，推门进来看见一个巨型猫爬架，再看见在猫爬架底下看着朝自己笑的两人，拿着公文包的手狠狠抖了抖。  
银老板一直都以冷静稳重著称，博士观察着他的动作。不禁笑出了声。  
阿米娅更是没管理好表情，嘿嘿嘿地笑了出来。  
“你好，银灰先生。”

“呀——那个真的费了好多力气呢。”阿米娅一边给自己添饭，一边笑道。  
博士往自己碗里夹了一夹菜，夹完又给处于神游状态的银灰夹了一夹，道：“我们两个一起做的，你尝尝。”  
饭菜的香味也没把银灰拉回来，他只是微微动了动筷子。明显还处于巨大猫爬架的震惊当中。  
等到阿米娅走了，屋子里只剩博士和银灰两个人。  
银灰倒了一杯香槟，杯沿朝博士的方向倾了倾。此刻博士正坐在高高的猫爬架上——商家挺用心的，还在上面设计了小屋子。博士就坐在里边望着他。  
自己好不容易搭的猫爬架，怎么说也要试用一下吧。  
而银灰坐在沙发里，不抬头看博士一眼，直接道：“解释一下？”  
哟。这个时候还挺总裁。  
博士不吃这套，挑眉道：“你上来我就告诉你。”  
博士以为银灰会怂，结果没想到他真的上来了。原本还算宽敞的小屋多了一个人就显得格外的挤。  
“....”博士克制着自己说脏话的冲动，推了一把银灰，“很挤......给我下去——”  
银灰哪会下去啊，他借着灯光看着博士的脸。忍不住又靠近了点。  
“你说下去我就下去，博士？”他隔着布料揉了揉博士下边的东西，“你的身体可不是这么说的。”  
两人靠得很近，彼此分享着彼此的呼吸。博士一听脸就红了，赶忙避开凑上来的这只大雪豹，“不行...才吃了饭就——”  
银灰哪能忍着一直让博士说话，没等博士说完就捧起他的脸低头吻了下去。

Chapter09

*

唇齿交缠。吻到博士说不出话。  
他忽然觉得今天的银灰有点不大一样。  
刚开始的扩张还好，博士抱着银灰的脖子配合他动作。  
只不过接下来的进入就不太好受了，银灰的涨得很大。即使用了润滑剂，被侵入的钝痛感也让博士忍不住呜咽了一声。  
银灰一看到心慌了，摸摸博士脸颊，低声道：“疼吗？”  
博士直点头，又把银灰抱紧了点，“你、你继续做吧......”  
银灰皱着眉头，在博士发旋上亲了亲。随即放慢了速度，道：“疼了就不做了。”  
怎么可能不做...博士在这种昏暗的环境里心痒得很，但又不好意思表现得太直接，干脆拽过银灰的领带直接吻上他的唇，用行动来证明他有多想要他。  
银灰哪能抵抗博士这个动作，抬起他的腰一口气就插了进去。惹得博士的腰瞬间弯成弓形。  
银灰反扣住博士的手，两人十指相扣。  
博士不住喘气，“我脱得这么、这么干净...你好歹也脱、脱点衣服啊.....”  
博士确实脱得一丝不挂，而银灰只是解了皮带。这样看起来是给了博士视觉上的冲击。  
银灰笑起来，下面的动作却没停。他太爱博士现在的样子了，俯下身不停地亲吻博士的胸膛。  
“帮我解吧。宝贝。”  
银灰把博士的手放在自己胸口，又咬了咬博士的耳朵。  
博士一颤。下面跟着也起了反应。银灰便一路往下探含住博士的欲望，亲吻，吮吸，博士呻吟一声，粘稠的液体顺着银灰的嘴角流出来。  
博士面色潮红，好不容易才解开银灰的衬衫。嘴巴又被银灰堵住，和着下边撞击的快感，博士只顺着本能贴近了银灰，在他耳边不停喘着。  
“你...慢点......”博士抱着银灰的背，“这可不是...床上——”  
“万一塌了？”银灰不停撞击着博士的高潮点，下面的人闷哼一声，呻吟不受控制地漏出来，“没关系，我们就一起进医院吧。”  
博士做到兴起处，两只腿缠上了银灰的腰，“我到时候如果把你也忘了该怎么办——”  
“你一定记得我。”银灰把博士抱在怀里，想起今天凯尔希说的话，“一定。”

第一次高潮后银灰又拔了出来，抱起博士换了个姿势。  
“等等——”博士手忙脚乱，发梢翘起来。  
“嘘。别说话。”银灰手指放到博士嘴边，随即又蹭了蹭博士的脸，大尾巴把博士裹起来，“今天让我好好地爱你。”  
这句话说得博士有些心软。心想这人和自己恐怕都好久没有过性生活了。  
从后面插入是陷得更深没错，不过这却让博士疼得生理泪水都出来了。  
银灰心疼得要命。一边轻声安慰一边腰身小心摆动，就怕下边的媳妇儿哭得更难受。  
“你说说...你欠了我...多少....”博士屈着腰，趴在柔软的垫子上，忽然心里有点委屈。  
“很多很多。”银灰一个劲应着他，“用我余生还你。宝贝。”  
博士忍不住笑，“得了吧...说不定明天你又跑了......”  
“舍不得。”  
短短三个字，银灰却憋了好久。  
两人的身体完美地嵌合在一起，彼此皮肤相贴。像是融为一体。  
博士愣了愣。紧随而来是银灰炽热的吻，博士转过头去回应他。  
像产生了幻觉似的。  
博士总觉得其他所有东西都褪去了。只剩下两人无尽的喘息声。  
要是永远都不会结束的话——

*

“所以我失忆是因为你？”  
两人洗完澡，博士头上搭着毛巾，跟银灰一起坐在沙发上看电影。  
银灰穿着睡袍，把博士拉进自己怀里，两只大手不停揉着博士还有点湿的脑袋。  
“嗯。”银灰低头，看了看博士侧脸，戳戳博士脸颊，“别生气——”  
哪知道博士身子一软，整个人倒在银灰身上，“哪还有生气的劲啊，银总。”  
银灰一想，耳朵动了动。把博士抱在身上使劲地亲。  
“...够了。”博士不停挣扎，“我不是娃娃——”  
“忍不住。”银灰尾巴也跟着动，“就一会儿。”  
博士彻底没话了。倚在银灰身上随他怎么来，没过一会儿自己又起反应了。  
“你是看电影还是上我呢银灰——”  
“两个都想。行吗？”  
窗外夜色弥漫。两人的身躯又再次交缠在一起。

Chapter10

*

翌日。

外边天气很好。临近傍晚，天空染上一层浓郁的夕阳色，如同被画笔特意抹上一笔。  
银灰拉着博士走在宽阔的大道上，不远处是银灰订好的露天餐厅。  
银灰牵着博士的手，放进自己衣兜里。悄悄地跟博士十指相扣。  
博士抬头看他。银灰的头发有些长长了，用发绳在脑后绑了个小尾巴。  
博士只想笑，戳破他——你明明够开心了，就别装面无表情了好吧？  
银灰先生很是低调，鼻梁上架了副墨镜。再加一身黑色正装，长腿窄腰，可谓是天生的衣架子。  
牵着博士的手，还挺像一个要拐卖漂亮男孩的黑帮老大。  
博士皱着眉头。  
行了吧，我还比他大五岁呢。  
“明明最近是你过生日，用不着给我办宴会吧...”博士看着前方逐渐亮起的彩灯，道。  
“当然要。”银灰把博士搂紧了点，“怕你再不开心，跑了丢我一个人。”  
“哈哈哈——”博士忍俊不禁，“银总还不能养活自己呢？”  
银灰终于管理不住表情了。嘴角翘起来，道：“没你在，就不能。”  
博士耳根一红。脚步加快了点。但银灰又手长腿长，追上博士轻而易举。  
“我包下了这家店，宝贝。”银灰轻声道，“我知道你以前最喜欢这家。”  
“哦，不错。”博士点点头，“很有暴发户的气质。”  
这次换银灰说不出话了。表情有些阴晴不定的。  
“你知道为什么我们走了十几分钟，这一路上都没人呢？”  
银灰正想开口，却被博士打断：“那是因为我包下了这条街。”  
银灰哭笑不得：“那可能下一次我要包一个饭厅再加一条街了。”  
博士没说什么，朝他抛了个飞吻。脚步轻快地往前走。  
银灰作罢，只好追了上去。  
从背后看，自家媳妇儿真是...清秀又好看，是干净的帅气。再加上常年做科研，有种清新脱俗的感觉。  
银灰觉得今天是近年来最愉快的一天。  
睡觉睡到自然醒。跟怀里的人来一次早安吻。面对面地吃早饭。在同一张办公桌上一起处理事务。一起买菜，做饭，心情好就出去晃荡，去他所有喜欢去的地方，在港口的桥上接吻。  
一起看天，看身边的事物，仿佛能共同坐上一辆车，远离喧嚣与沉闷，去往他们梦想的地方。什么事务，什么决策，如同一阵烟，都能轻易地被吹散——

“surprise！”  
博士和银灰前脚迈进餐厅门口，一群人大喊着围上来，可以说是有点手忙脚乱——信使推着一个小车，上边放了一个蛋糕。阿米娅拿着尖帽跑上来踮脚扣在博士脑袋上，到银灰面前被其身高震慑，是角峰跟上来满脸笑意给银灰戴上。  
很多人都来了。银灰的两个妹妹举着喷筒，噗噗噗几声彩带就从上方飘到博士和银灰头上。还有罗德岛的合作伙伴，龙门警局的各位围上来一起看热闹，企鹅物流的三人组在中间捏着气球活跃气氛......太多了，超出了博士的想象。  
不知道这是给银灰补上生日派对还是庆祝博士身体没有大碍——可能两者都有？  
博士被面前的场景震惊得有点头晕眼花，而银灰很是镇静，走到旁边拿起一杯香槟，摇了摇，瓶塞一拔  
噗——  
银灰以自己为中心转了个半圆的圈，一群围上来的人都被喷了一脸。好吧，能天使一直都在笑——以至于酒直接喷进了她嘴里边。  
众人：“......”  
一阵沉默之后。  
众人：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
一群人天不怕地不怕，跟银灰开始1v多。  
博士看笑了，却一不小心被凯尔希敷了一脸奶油。  
博士：“......”  
银灰趁着空隙把博士拉到怀里片刻，道：“在露台等我。”  
“餐厅就是露天的！哪里来的露台！”一片欢声笑语中博士听不大清楚，也跟着放大了嗓门。  
“在你左手边！”银灰在博士脑袋上揉了一把，低着嗓子吼了一声。  
博士不服气，跳起来也扫了下银灰的头：“敢摸我？银总，叫我哥哥！”  
银灰连忙挥手叫博士过去。一群人拿着蛋糕冲过来了。  
“哥哥。再不过去，就没人帮你挡蛋糕了！”

*

博士坐在露台边上，望着远处的江和桥，淡橙色的暮光洒在江面上，波光粼粼。眼前的一切形成一幅美丽的画。  
风吹过来，带着江河独有的清新味道。玻璃酒杯在光下边反射出好看的色泽。  
不远处一片闹腾。博士听到一串由远及近的脚步声，转过身去，正好看到浑身沾满奶油的银灰。  
“哟。这么不客气。”博士从头到尾把银灰看了一遍，发现了什么宝贝似的，“尾巴上也有。”  
银灰一脸无奈：“都是为了给你挡。”  
银灰想了想，又补充了一句：“我遭了两人份的。博士。”  
“所以？”  
博士看着银灰凑过来，知道他想干什么，很是配合的吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“博士。”银灰握住他的手，尾巴在背后摇了摇，“你想去哪里？”  
“英国，澳大利亚，巴西，格陵兰岛...你之前告诉过我的地方，想去哪里都可以，就算是环球旅行，我们也去。”  
“银总不上班了？”博士看着银灰，银灰一双竖瞳，让他想起高山上的雪。  
澄亮无比。  
“你开一句口。我立马辞职。”银灰认真地道。  
“哈哈哈...我怕你到时候说我毁了你一手创建的帝国......”  
博士直笑。  
银灰还是一副没啥表情的样子，但博士察觉到了他内心的失落。只好认真想了想。  
“中国的天山吧？”博士歪歪脑袋，“那可是你们雪豹的主要原产地呢。”  
银灰又笑场了，忍了好半天才说道：“好。你说的。”  
两人对视。  
一股细流缓缓地从心室流出，十分温暖。  
“以后...多回来看看。”博士拍了拍银灰的手，“说不定你一回来，我就有攻克新药瓶颈的灵感了。”  
“嗯。”银灰点头，“明天我们就启程。去天山。”  
博士一怔。  
随即一个响指声，所有的彩灯亮起。  
天幕已经变成了宝石蓝。  
所有人不知道什么时候到了两人背后。起哄声此起彼伏。  
喀兰和罗德岛的员工全都举起手机照相机，开始记录这难忘的一幕。  
银灰举起博士的手，在指骨上轻轻吻了吻  
“原谅我好吗？博士。”  
博士突然意识到了什么，嗫嚅道：“也并不都是你的错...”  
众人像动物园似的啊啊哦哦在后边大叫。  
“我想听。”银灰道，“就一次。”  
不知不觉博士发现自己泪珠子滴了下来。

*

How do I love thee?

Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach,when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day’sMost quiet need, 

by sun and candle-light

“I love thee with the breath,Smiles, tears, of all my life.”银灰低声道。

博士伸手去抹脸上的眼泪。

“我原谅你了。”

*

and, if God choose,I shall but love thee better after death.

江面平静，远处是人们高声的欢呼。

-END-

啊我终于  
搞完了！！！！！！！！！！【嘎！！！！！！！！【鸭子般的叫声】  
已经好久好久没写过这么长的小短篇了！！！也是我第一篇投的纸片人同人【感谢银博爸爸给我机会】  
说实在的 这篇文也是我第一篇总裁文 有很多想说的话 但首先还是想说不足之处请多多包涵 总裁文比我想象中的难写好多啊orz  
为什么会喜欢上银博 多亏了阿也宝贝的小条漫和银老板的戳心设定【热爱文学还对国际政治有独到见解啥的 好棒的】就磕上了！！！还十分谢谢眠生老师的题字！！好好看！还特意做了后期！大家快夸！！  
里面融合了很多梗 比如猫爬架和大尾巴之类的 哦当然还有砸坏室宝贝画的银总小揪揪 过于可爱！！其实还有源石这个梗没用上 有点遗憾【。】  
总之这是我心中的银博啦  
至于末尾的诗 是伊丽莎白·芭蕾特·布朗宁的How Do I Love Thee(我是多么爱你）有兴趣的宝贝可以去查查这首诗的翻译~很美的诗！  
希望各位阅读愉快~能不被屏蔽是最好的啦hhhhh

我们下次再见！感谢！（？如果还有银博的话）

焰子.homuko  
19/07/13


End file.
